


𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐈𝐬 𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝑺𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅𝒂𝒚

by BeautifullyClexa



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, M/M, Madi is Clarke Griffin and Lexa's Child, POV Clarke Griffin, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, The 100 (TV) Season 7, Useless Lesbian Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyClexa/pseuds/BeautifullyClexa
Summary: ❝𝗜 𝗍𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎. 𝗜 𝗍𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗆 𝗈𝖿 𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲. 𝖳𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝖺𝗍 𝗆𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗌𝗈𝖿𝗍𝗅𝗒, '𝗔𝗻𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝖻𝖾 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀. 𝖡𝗎𝗍 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀 𝗂𝗌 𝗧𝗿𝘂𝗲.'❞I stare at her. She stares at me. We didn't move for a moment in silence. Blue met green. Sky met ground. Like raging sea's or mountainous terrain, our eyes held a type of love that couldn't be caged.A tear broke free and slipped down my cheek, it seemed to trigger something in the both of us because the next second we're both breaking into a dead sprint across the meadow, each others names falling from our lips in desperation.[Clexa one-shot.][This is how 7x16 should have ended.][Disclaimer: This may not make sense for those of you who haven't watched the final episode 7x16.][Started- 1 Oct, 2020, age 15.][Finished- 1 Oct, 2020, age 15.][Status- Completed.][Highest rank- #15 in Clexa on Wattpad.]
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐈𝐬 𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝑺𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅𝒂𝒚

As I looked out at my friend's, hope and happiness filled my heart after so long of it slowly beating in a raging storm of sadness and guilt.

They all noticed me straight away, stopping what they were doing and walking over with huge, happy grins and sparking eyes. I looked over my shoulder for the higher being that took Lexa's form, but they were gone already.

I smiled sadly at where they had once stood. Though they may not have been the girl I love, I would never forget the feeling of having her in my arms again.

With peace of mind that Madi was happy and that we were safe, I couldn't stop the smile and stinging eyes as I jogged to Raven.

The brunette squeezed me tightly, "It's so good to see your safe, baby sister." She mumbled into my neck.

I sniffled softly and nodded I to the crook of her neck. "You too..." Was all that could escape me. 

Raven Reyes, youngest Zero-g mechanic on the Ark in 52 years. I remember when I was a small girl, I would see her in my fathers workshop, tinkering away with sparks and flames, eyes of wonder and a smirk promising things to go 'boom' always lighting her face. And now, after many wars, fights, lost loves and heartbreak, she was here in my arms as my sister.

"Clarke..." I heard Murphy whisper, almost inaudible. He pulled me in for a welcome hug, holding me tight, as if I'd disappear if he let go.

"John." I smiled as I hugged him back, he pinched my side at the snarky tone in my voice as we both chuckled.

Jonathan Murphy. His father was killed trying to save him, his mother killed by her own grief. Him, I remember from my early teens, always poking fun at the guards and making rude remarks. Though he always seemed to have a soft spot for my father, always respecting him when he told Murphy to stop. We had faught, argued, went to war, reunited, seperated and nearly killed each other a number of times and yet, now, I was wrapped in his arms as I consider him my own brother.

"Honorary Blake....." Octavia's voice cracked as she looked at me. Her eyes had their shine in them again, of course still haunted, but they showed her aqua eyes that had turned grey so long ago on a different world.

"Honorary Griffin..." I grinned. Immediately we hugged tightly, desperately needing the reassurance that we were still there. 

Octavia Blake. The illigal child, hidden under the floor for the first 16 years of her life with no contact to the outside world besides her brother and mother, never father figure in her life. We didn't get a long at first, I'll admit, glares were exchanged and trust was broken. And here we are, as two sisters who had gone through and lost too much, now at an understanding and hearts full of love.

"Hey, Princess." Miller. He too had tears in his eyes as he held his arms by his side's akwardly. I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a hug, Miller." And he did, scooping me up in his arms and twirling me around before letting me down as he kissed my forehead.

Nathan Miller. Locked up for setting fire to a class book. The hell he got the fire from, and the hell he got the book from. But the look on Pike's face was priceless. He had sided with Bellamy, following orders like a lap dog before he found his own ground, making quick and fast decisions for himself to save us. I never would have thought that the boy who set fire to our class maths book would some day be my brother, but then again, I never saw any of this happening really.

"Sister." Echo was quick to pull me into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around me and she rocked us from side to side. 

"Ash Blake...." I mumbled back.

Echo kom Azgeda, or should I say Ash Blake. A simple girl forced into a cruel world like many of us were. After many betrayals and mislead information, arguments and fights, her heart thawed and my best friend fell in love with her and soon, I did too. She was my sister, a best friend and a member of my family, someone I have and would risk everything for. I don't know what I'd do without this woman now, those scars on her face only mean survivor to me.

"My, you are a cockroach," Emori pulled me into a quick hug, "Thank you...For taking care of John all those years. I know he's a pain in the ass." She whispered in my ear before pulling away.

"Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." I mumbled to her, sending a look to Murphy, who narrowed his eye playfully at us as we chuckled.

"I'm glad your alive." Niylah pulled me into a soft embrace quickly, rubbing my back before stepping away.

"It's not easy to keep the Blake-Griffin clan down." Octavia smiled at me. I sent a smile back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A familiar voice chuckled, I frowned and turned around, shocked to see a healthy Diyoza.

"Diyoza. Guess we'll be adding you to the cockroach list?" I smiled at her, sending her a nod, which she returned.

"Clarke.." Another soft voice said beside me, Gaia smiled watery as she pulled me into her arms, "I'm sorry about Madi.."

"I am too, sister..." 

"It's good to see you, Wanheda." Indra came and clasped my arm, a smile was gracing her face.

"You too, Indra. You too." I replied. Indra nodded before her eyes shifted over my shoulder, staring off at something as she smiled, looking back at me.

"There's someone who's been waiting to see you, Clarke." Indra let go of my arm, her head motioning to behind me.

I frown and cautiously turn around, my eyes taking a second to adjust before a new spring of tears invade my vision.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Something was different about her, but I couldn't pinpoint what. Not until I saw the tears trickling down her cheeks, a small smile of awe gracing her lips as she looked at me in wonder.

A simple grey tank top, black leather pants, black combat boots and a jacket around her waist were all that she wore. Her brunette hair falling down her shoulders in soft waves. Her arm tattoo, a tattoo I didn't get the chance to trace enough but had enough time to draw a thousand times, seemed to glow against her clear tan skin as the sunlight hit her perfectly.

"It's her, Clarke. She's real. She came back." Octavia whispered to me, giving me a little nudge.

I stare at her. She stares at me. We didn't move for a moment in silence. Blue met green. Sky met ground. Like raging sea's or mountainous terrain, our eyes held a type of love that couldn't be caged.

A tear broke free and slipped down my cheek, it seemed to trigger something in the both of us because the next second we're both breaking into a dead sprint across the meadow, each others names falling from our lips in desperation.

White and red butterflies took flight from the disturbance of us running through the flower field to each other.

"LEXA!" I yelled just as we met in the middle. I jumped and wrapped my legs around her waist, hiding my head in the crook of her neck as hot tears fell down my face.

"Klark..." She whispered against my neck, stumping back from the impact but not letting me to as she held on tightly. I could feel her tears against my neck and the shake of her body as she sobbed.

"Oh my god...oh my god.." I kept sobbing into her shoulder, wrapping my legs tighter around her as we swayed us side to side.

It felt like home. Being in her arms was like a bullet proof shelter that couldn't let any demons from the outside in. I felt safe and secure in her arms, so full of love that I thought I would burst.

I pulled back and stroked her cheeks in my palms, "Lexa..."

"Klark..." Another tears fell down her cheek, I gently wiped it away with my thumb.

In unison we leaned forward, meeting in the middle on a soft yet passionate kiss. A kiss that held a billion words in a language known as love, the one language I was able to communicate to her in.

We pulled back as I sunk to my feet to stand, though she held my waist tightly, keeping our fronts pressed together with my arms around her neck, swaying side to side as we leant our foreheads against each other.

We stayed silent, simply taking each other in before Lexa ran her fingers through my hair with a slight frown.

"You cut your hair?" She mumbled, I smiled at the sound of her voice as my cheeks flushed at the look at gave me. A soft, loving and lingering look.

"Yeah. A while ago. Couple years actually...." I whispered back to not break the calm atmosphere around us.

Lexa smiled as she twirled a strand around her finger, looking at it in fascination before letting it drop and caressing my cheek softly.

"I like it. It suits you." She stated with utmost confidence, staring into my eyes.

Neither of us could keep the smile off of our faces, nor stop, or tried to stop, the kiss we share.

I could feel the flutter of butterfly wings against my exposed skin as my own butterflies swarmed my stomach and my heart burned a thousand times hotter.

I hummed into the kiss, leaning against her as we pulled away. I rest my head on her shoulder, still crying, as my hands played with the baby hairs on the back of her neck.

"Klark?" Lexa murmured a moment later, rocking us again before she took my chin in her hand and got me to look at her, "AI hod yu in, seintaim."[I love you, too.] 

I sobbed a single laugh as she kissed me again, "I love you so much, Lexa." I whispered against her lips.

"Not as much as I love you, ai hodnes." [My love.] She mumbled back before clashing our lips together again.

"MAMA! MAMA! CLARKE!" We both pulled away at the call, my eyes widening as I recognise the voice.

I turn and watch as my daughter, my precious little girl, ran out the forest with a wide grin on her face.

"MUM!" She called as she ran to me, I bolted off into a sprint and scooped her up into my arms, spinning us around as we sobbed.

"Oh my baby. My precious baby girl. Oh my god. Oh baby.." I sobbed, holding her in my arms as we knelt, cradling her in my arms as she sobbed.

A hand gently clasps my shoulder then runs down my arm as Lexa kneels beside us, kissing my cheek and wiping my tears.

"L-lexa?" Madi sobbed as she looked at the brunette. Lexa smiled at her and stroked her cheek lovingly, sending another rush of tears down my cheeks.

"I'm here. You've done so well, Madi. I am so proud of you, young one. I am so proud." She cooed, tears still trailing down her cheeks. I learnt over and kissed her cheek and wiped the other, just like she had done for me. 

Madi reached her arm out and pulled Lexa in to join our hug. She did gladly as she wrapped her arms around the both of us.

"WOOHOO!" Screeches of laughter and joyful yells echo through the woods. Twigs snapping and and branches rustling as a thunder of footsteps send birds flying from the companies.

Children break through from the brush, joyful smiles and laughter as they run past us and to the others. Kids of all ages come through the forest like an army. A hoard of adults follow after them, laughing and jumping around just like the children.

"YAH!" A particular yell caught my ears. It seemed to have gotten Lexa's attention as well as she sits up straighter, her eyes scanning through the mass of people.

I follow her gaze when she pauses. That's when I see him. His shaggy blond hair was unforgettable as a gleeful smile lit up his face.

"AIDEN!" Lexa called out, the young boys head snapped to us at the sound of her voice, tears stream down his face in an instant as he runs to us, right into Lexa's open arms, joining our hug.

"Lexa! Clarke!" He sobbed, grabbing onto us for dear life, Madi giggled and smiled at him kindly, not taking any offence to being squished by the sobbing stranger.

"Hey, I'm Madi. Clarke's daughter." She sniffled as she introduced herself, still crying. Aiden wiped his cheeks about the tears didn't stop either.

"I'm Aiden. I'm.... I'm....." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"He's my son. Madi, meet my son." Lexa filled in, pulling us all closer to her as we all cried.

I kissed both children's heads as they sobbed, hushing them and squeezing them before Lexa catches my chin again, kissing me softly. 

I could taste the salt from our tears in the kiss, but it was the type of kiss that made mountains tremble and tsunamis crash. It was like a breath of fresh air after not breathing for so long, like my heart finally found its true reason to beat and the blood through my very veins to burn as if I had been shot with a wave of electricity, tickling my skin.

Lexa pulls away, pecking my lips again before resting our foreheads together, we stared into each other's eyes with so much adoration and love that I was wondering if the world would set aflame again.

"This is our someday, Clarke. Our someday with our family...."

And with that, I kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed my version of the ending of The 100. It made me upset that, though we got to see Lexa, it wasn't our Lexa, it was a being wearing her skin. She acted nothing like our Lexa and I wanted the family reunited.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it, if you did make sure to vote, comment and follow, the support seriously helps. 
> 
> The 100 has been such a big part of my life for so many years. Lexa was the one to help me discover and accept my sexuality, she have the the strength and will to fight for what's right no matter what and taught me that I can love whoever the fuck I want, so loosing her shattered me, and seeing someone else in her skin made me uneasy. I'm still not sure how to feel about it.
> 
> The 100, especially Lexa, has made a huge impact not just on me, but on the world. Millions know the name Lexa, so many people have donated and signed petitions to get her back and to make sure this thing downs happen to any other LGBTQ+ character because she was killed off for no reason when she was a huge symbol of the LGBTQ+ community. Alicia had another job lined up but their producers agreed that they could still have Alicia to a certain schedule, Alicia even wanted to come back. J.Rat didn't bring "her" back out of the kindness of his heart, he did it because of all the backlash thrown at him for it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all stay safe, happy and healthy, please take care of yourself a, know I'm here for you for anything and I love, appreciate and support every single one of you😘🥰🥰
> 
> Make sure to go follow me on Instagram, Beautifully.Clexa, for sneak peaks, updateing schedules, one on one time, questions and more! 
> 
> Xx~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀


End file.
